


Steal Your Tongue

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol and mild drinking, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Brief mention of mild online stalking, Brief scene with a jerk hitting on Nagito in the bar, Drugging, Forced Kiss, Hajime not reacting healthily to anything at all, It probably goes without saying but Hinata is out of character you know because he's a serial killer, Komaeda not reacting healthy to meeting a serial killer, M/M, Mention and threat of kidnapping, Mention of postmortem tongue cutting off, More assertive Komaeda, Not forced kisses, One Shot, Serial Killer! Hinata, Swearing, University Student! Komaeda, alternate universe- no despair, mention of violence, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Serial Killer! Hinata. University Student! Komaeda***PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS IN MY OPENING NOTES***"Up close Hajime could see the slightly rumpled clothes of the boy and the flush of alcohol on his cheeks. Clearly all the boy had done was go out for dinner with some friends or perhaps co-workers, decide to walk home, and was at the wrong place at the wrong time."Hajime meets Komaeda Nagito when he stumbles across one of his murdered victims and decides to keep Nagito alive because he could prove to be an interesting person.





	Steal Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Before I start my message I want to give a WARNING to EVERYONE. This fic deals with brief mentions of murder, mutilation (tongue cutting), Hajime not being a healthy person, Komaeda not reacting healthily to a serial killer. I have mentions of brief online stalking (Hajime just looking things up on Komaeda), and a relationship that is by no means a good one.
> 
> REMEMBER, your SAFETY is most IMPORTANT and up to YOU! Tread carefully and if any of my tags bother you please exit this fic and take care of yourselves!
> 
> I wrote this story because I was reading some Bungou Stray Dogs fics these past few days and I stumbled across some Serial Killer AUs. I literally wrote this story in under 24 hours because it kept me up all last night. I had a lot of fun with this story though I did rework a ton of things over a lot. Ahaha...
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! Those always make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out or message me there the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The man (Hajime didn’t bother learning his name) kept prattling on and on about how everything wasn’t his fault. It was his wife’s fault. His kid’s fault. His co-workers’ faults. His bosses’ fault. Everything someone else’s fault. He was so boring. So predictable.

So, Hajime snapped silently, grabbed the man outside on the pretense for a smoke, and then killed him with five clean precise stabs to the heart. Blood pooled down the man’s shirt and as life left his eyes Hajime didn’t feel a single thing other than relief. Dropping the body on the floor of the dirty alley, Hajime then pried the jaw open, already stiff from death, and cut the tongue clean off before throwing it on the ground beside the man. Wiping the knife on the corpse’s shirt, Hajime was grateful for his leather gloves. He didn’t want to touch the man directly and when he was home he’d burn the gloves in his fireplace.

Moonlight poured into the alleyway and it was only because it was a full moon that Hajime saw a shadow frozen in the entrance. Turning around Hajime saw the person. He looked like a regular university student with the starkest white of hair fluffy and long. Hajime held back a sigh. He hated killing witnesses. Stalking towards the boy, who thankfully wasn’t yelling but rather frozen in shock. Hajime gripped his knife tighter.

Up close Hajime could see the slightly rumpled clothes of the boy and the flush of alcohol on his cheeks. Clearly all the boy had done was go out for dinner with some friends or perhaps co-workers, decide to walk home, and was at the wrong place at the wrong time. At this point the boy’s eyes were widening and he was slowly stepping back, ready to bolt. His mouth was opening and shutting with words that were escaping his lips.

Angling the knife closer, Hajime reached out to grab the boy when the sound of sirens filled the area. He had no way of knowing if it was the police or another emergency service, but Hajime knew they weren’t responding to him. It was just shitty luck for Hajime. Eyeing the boy with the sirens wailing closer and closer, Hajime made a snap judgement call. Grabbing the boy, Hajime tugged him closer. This caused the boy to let out a scream, soft, but slowly getting louder. Hajime frowned and pushed the boy against the wall of the alley.

“Scream and I’ll gut you.” Hajime whispered, pressing the knife subtly against the boy’s stomach.

“Scream and I’ll get help faster.” The boy retorted, finally able to speak.

Hajime heard the sirens loud and clear. Wherever the emergency was, it was unfortunate enough to be close to them. Well, unfortunate for Hajime. He couldn’t just leave the boy and at this angle if Hajime stabbed the boy he’d be covered in blood and that wouldn’t be a desirable outcome. He couldn’t walk down the street covered in blood.

Option B. Hajime dug into his pocket for the syringe he always had prepared and estimated the boy’s weight. Hopefully he only needed one syringe. The boy started to struggle harder under Hajime’s arm, trying to kick him. Another scream tried to escape the boy’s throat but Hajime shoved the knife closer to his stomach and pressed the syringe into the boy’s blood stream through his thigh. When the syringe was empty Hajime pocketed it (he’d dispose of it safely later) and counted down his time. Ketamine had a two minute window to kick in. The main concern was stopping the boy from moving, yelling, or attacking him.

The option to restrain him was obvious. Pinning the boy to the wall, Hajime pressed a kiss to his lips, the knife still pressed cautiously to the boy’s stomach. He thrashed under Hajime, but Hajime kept the kiss firm, not daring to pry the boy’s mouth open less he try to bite Hajime’s tongue. Moving his lips gently over the other’s Hajime only pulled back when he needed air and to gage the other’s reactions. Slowly the boy’s body became limp, though his eyes remained open, glazed over. Hajime started to shuffle them over, glad the boy was so light. When the struggling completely ceased and the boy lay limp in Hajime’s arms, eyes still open and glazed, Hajime gently closed his staring eyes. Logically, he could just dump the boy in the alley and leave, but he had to be sure the boy wouldn’t blab. Quickly, Hajime adjusted his grip on the boy and moved.

Mentally Hajime calculated a safe route out of the alleyway before coming up to a set of warehouses. Picking the lock, Hajime entered and shut the door, locking it from the inside. Inside was nothing more than a cement floor with crates neatly piled in one corner. Dropping the boy by the crates, Hajime dug around and found rope. Tying the boy’s hands and legs neatly Hajime then took off his tie and wrapped it around the boy’s eyes, blindfolding him. Then Hajime dug into the boy’s pocket and found his wallet. Opening it up Hajime found a driver’s license.

“Komaeda Nagito.” He read out before putting the license back and shutting the wallet.

When Komaeda finally groaned awake the night felt half over (despite it not being over) and Hajime wanted to go home and have a long shower.

“Ugh…” Komaeda tried to sit up but flopped over onto the ground.

Hajime rolled his eyes before remembering Komaeda couldn’t see him. “Don’t move. It will only make you feel worse.”

Komaeda groaned something out that strung in a slick sound of words. Hajime didn’t have the patience to deal with him for much longer. Throwing his wallet back to Komaeda, Hajime then stalked forward and loosened the rope enough that Komaeda could wiggle out of it once he had motor function completely back. As he worked Hajime felt Komaeda try to roll away from him.

“I won’t kill you.” Hajime told him. “It’s not worth it. You’ll forget what I looked like anyways. It happens all the time.” He sighed. People were so boring. “Short people become tall and then weight varies to accommodate for the height. Hair is black then brown then blond. The nose is straight then crooked and then maybe a piercing is added for effect.”

Stepping away from Komaeda, Hajime checked the time. Komaeda should be fine within five minutes. Hajime didn’t want to be around for any longer.

“Keep the tie.” Hajime told him. “You should be fine in about five minutes. I loosened the rope so you can untie it. Good bye, Komaeda Nagito.”

Hajime could feel the surprise off Komaeda’s body at his name. It almost made Hajime want to leave without an explanation but he decided to tell him.

“I looked at your wallet.” Hajime sighed out before he left.

Under the moon the air felt a bit cooler than in the warehouse. Walking along the pier, Hajime dug his hands into his pockets. He’d have to take the long way around just in case he ran into any authorities still lingering. His evening had taken longer than normal and it was all thanks to the random run in with Komaeda. A small blip in his evening but it wouldn’t happen again. Touching his lips, Hajime felt the tingle of Komaeda’s lips pressed against his. He dropped his hand and continued on his way home. Ridiculous to keep thinking about the encounter. He’d never see Komaeda again.

~

A month later Hajime ran into Komaeda.

Similar to the first time Hajime had just finished killing another boring, useless person when he ran into Komaeda. The difference from last time amounted to Hajime already hidden in the shadows and not being spotted. Komaeda was alone again and this time he didn’t freeze but he did let out a muffled scream at the body. Hajime supposed seeing a face up corpse with a knife still embedded in the chest would do it for most people. Komaeda scrambled against the wall and Hajime saw him pull his phone out, frantically dialing for emergency. His breath was coming out in staccato beats and Hajime could see the paleness of shock seeping into his veins.

It reminded Hajime of their last encounter, how he had drugged and kissed Komaeda before hauling him off. A small part of him wanted to kiss him again but no doubt Komaeda was better prepared for being assaulted. He probably had mace and some other type of weapon on him. However, the predictability of the weapons also made it easy for Hajime to calculate Komaeda’s moves. Sneaking up on Komaeda would be significantly harder. The best option was to leave Komaeda and keep the promise he uttered the first night they met.

Except Hajime wanted to hear how Komaeda’s voice sounded, feel him awake and alive against his arms. It was a selfish, foolish wish but Hajime rarely indulged with people. Most of them were greedy, terrible, and utterly boring. Experience told Hajime that Komaeda would be boring too but Hajime figured once he knew for sure Komaeda was boring it would get him out of his system.

Hajime waited until Komaeda was told by emergency he could hang up before slinking towards him, pulling him into a hug from behind. The signature knife pressed against the small of Komaeda’s back and a hand against Komaeda’s mouth Hajime waited. He felt Komaeda stiffen, body rigid in Hajime’s arms. Up close Hajime could smell the detergent Komaeda used, his soap (coconut), and something almost sweet like burned sugar.

“Scream and I’ll stab you.” Hajime said before he gently moved his hand a little so Komaeda could talk.

“I thought you said I wouldn’t see you again.” Komaeda quipped.

Hajime’s lips twitched. At least he wasn’t yelling. “You aren’t looking at me.”

“Technicalities then.” Komaeda slowly said. “I know who you are. They call you the Tongue Cutter or the Ripper of Tongues.” He then paused. “Are you going to kill me this time?”

He sounded calm but Hajime felt Komaeda shake under his touch. “Will you tell the authorities you ran into me?” Hajime asked.

Komaeda let out a wheeze. “Even if I did you’ll be long gone and will find me first, right? I don’t fancy being a part of your kill count, Mr. Tongue Ripper.”

Hajime responded by silently pressing his knife in the back of Komaeda’s back. Komaeda wheezed again and Hajime felt him shake and tremor.

“Good.” Hajime kept his voice low. He had indulged enough. Authorities would be arriving soon. Pulling away slightly Hajime still kept the knife on Komaeda’s back. “Close your eyes and don’t open them until I’m gone.”

He expected Komaeda to follow through without question but instead Komaeda opened his mouth. “May I ask a question?” He didn’t wait for Hajime to tell him no or yes. “Why are you even talking to me? You could have slipped away without this interaction.”

Hajime jolted at the question and the tip of the knife dug slightly into Komaeda’s back. Komaeda hissed in slight pain and Hajime had to force his arm to relax. “Close your eyes now.” He ordered avoiding the question.

He waited a second before letting go of Komaeda and dashing off, keeping his gaze on Komaeda. He didn’t open his eyes or attempt to look.

~

That night Hajime dreamed of Komaeda in his arms. The situation varied. First, it was Hajime in the alleyway, telling Komaeda to remain silent, a knife pressed threateningly. Next, it was Hajime holding a bloodied knife as red gushed out of Komaeda’s throat or stomach, feeling the pulse weaken under his touch. Then, it was Komaeda pressed against the alley wall, lips parted as he hungrily kissed Hajime back.

Hajime woke with his head hurting and his arms aching with the ghost heat of Komaeda’s body. Despite the time Hajime got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a long shower. His long hair dripped as he exited and Hajime wrapped a towel around it. Too lazy to blow dry his hair, Hajime walked out of the bathroom towel on his head, feet still damp, night wear hastily thrown back on, and opened his computer.

Pulling up a search engine Hajime typed out the name “Komaeda Nagito” and hit search. Many hits came up but Hajime then filtered based on location and found who he was looking for. Skimming through Komaeda’s social media Hajime read the basic things (birthday, family, friends, pets) before digging just a bit deeper. He wouldn’t take long.

Hajime was up the whole night.

~

Turned out Komaeda went to the university close by the train station. Hajime passed by it in the early morning, his hair braided and tucked under a hat. He only saw the front gate but it was enough for Hajime. He wasn’t going to breach the campus. What would he do next? Find Komaeda? Talk to him? Hajime scoffed and moved on.

~

The dream started out normally with Hajime slicing Komaeda’s stomach open, holding him tenderly as he bled out, open mouth kisses to Komaeda’s temple. The dream ended with Komaeda cold in his arms and Hajime’s heart twisting ever so slightly.

Hajime woke up and swore he could taste the coconut of Komaeda’s soap on his lips, sweet and flaky.

~

His next victim was a woman who married men and then cheated them out of insurance money before divorcing them. Hajime slit her stomach open just like his dream with Komaeda and held her in his arms just to see if he’d feel any different doing it in real life.

There was no twitch in Hajime’s heart when the body cooled. He dropped the corpse with a sick splat on the braided rug by the coffee table and like all his other victims, cut her tongue out.

~

Like always the media tried to pin down a motive and cause to Hajime’s crimes. They always fell either on the mark, close to the mark, and no where near the mark. Tapping a pencil along the side of his sketchbook, Hajime watched the news on his TV blare in the living room. As a news anchor interviewed some specialist or what not Hajime picked the remote up and turned it off with a deep sigh.

Setting the remote down Hajime wondered if Komaeda watched anything on him, turned the news on to hear what others said about him. Did he believe them? Did he stare at the lists of victims and think how lucky he was that it wasn’t his face on the news? Did he ever contemplate turning him in?

Hajime twirled his pencil idly, drawing light lines on the paper. Why was he still thinking about Komaeda? Was this a sign of obsession? Hajime scowled. Maybe he had to kill Komaeda to get rid of the swirl of thoughts in his mind. Or maybe he simply had to figure out what made Komaeda tick before offing him. Hajime set the pencil down, stood up, and went to his computer. Opening the browser, Hajime searched local restaurants, clubs, and bars close to the university, his mind racing as he formed a plan.

~

Tying his hair back and wearing casual clothes, Hajime went out the next evening, bar hopping. At every bar he ordered water much to the amusement of the staff. He then sat for a little while, scanning the crowd. When he didn’t see Komaeda within fifteen minutes he would leave. The process continued for another four bars until Hajime walked into a restaurant and bar attached together. The establishment was mid class, wear and tear showing in some areas. If Hajime had it his way he wouldn’t stay long, however as he scanned the place he spotted his target. There, sitting at the bar alone, was Komaeda.

Glancing around Hajime saw most people were paying attention to the screens and whatever sport was playing. Or they were busy eating and talking with each other. Gingerly Hajime made his way through the bar. Maybe he’d kill Komaeda this time after talking to him. Either way Hajime had a short term plan. He was about to hug Komaeda from behind, not let him see his face, when a man sat beside Komaeda. Hajime’s eyes flickered and he took in the guy’s form.

He had a cheap suit on, one that hung wrong in the right areas and had a flush on his cheeks that suggested one too many drinks. He was also leaning into Komaeda’s personal space, leering at him. Komaeda in turn was slightly moving away, mouth opening as he tried to talk his way out. Hajime stood still a moment and just watched. He didn’t feel anything nor care that the man was talking a losing battle but then it all changed when the man tried to touch Komaeda.

For a second Hajime saw a flash of something on Komaeda’s face, a twitch in his muscles, and a wide eyed glance around before he tried to edge away less subtle. The man wasn’t having any of it and grabbed Komaeda by the arm.

Hajime moved without thinking. Grabbing the man’s hand painfully Hajime ripped it off Komaeda’s shoulder and dug his fingers into the man’s palm, wishing it was his knife. Komaeda wildly looked up at him, eyes fixed with stunned curiosity and relief. The man however, glared daggers at Hajime.

“Get your fucking hands off of me…” The man started.

Hajime dug his fingers into the man’s palm harder. Behind the bar he saw the bartenders keeping a close watch, one of them frozen on route to probably save Komaeda if Hajime hadn’t shown up. Dropping the man’s hand, Hajime then curled an arm around Komaeda’s shoulders and with his best intimidating smile stared the man down.

“Hands off my boyfriend, asshole.” Hajime snapped back. “Or are you unable to understand when someone wants you to fuck off?”

He felt Komaeda stiffen under his touch, but Hajime didn’t let go. The man stood up, eyeing Hajime, like he was debating on whether or not to continue the fight. He didn’t. He glared and stormed off. Hajime didn’t care where to. Sitting down beside Komaeda, Hajime took his arm off Komaeda’s shoulders, but kept their fingers laced together, like holding Komaeda’s hand was enough to keep Komaeda seated.

“How are you feeling, Nagito?” Hajime jumped right to using his first name for pretenses. “Sorry I’m late.”

Komaeda immediately bolted up, their hands tugging along with one another’s. Hajime neutrally blinked and looked at Komaeda’s face. His eyes were wide and his lips pressed in a thin line. Sweat was forming on his brow and he was shaking slightly. Hajime stood up calmly.

“Perhaps you’d like some fresh air?” Hajime asked, like he was the doting boyfriend. “Did you buy anything?” When Komaeda didn’t answer Hajime turned to the bar. “Did he get any drinks?”

“No sir.” The bartender responded.

Hajime turned to Komaeda. “Let’s go outside.”

He didn’t let Komaeda respond. Hajime tugged him harshly out the side door, onto the street. The side of the building was in public but also slightly hidden, giving semi privacy. Hajime didn’t let go of Komaeda and made sure he was blocking both the door to the bar and the front of the alley. Now that he had Komaeda outside Hajime felt uncertainty. Was he going to kill Komaeda or talk to him?

“Why are you here?” Komaeda hissed at him, making the choice for Hajime. “Were you stalking me?” Komaeda’s eyes widened and he gave off a choked laugh. “Did you decide to finally kill me? I’ve said nothing I swear.” It was impressive that Komaeda knew who he was based on voice.

Hajime dispassionately tilted his head. He had no answers. “Does it matter? I’m not threatening you now. In fact, I have no weapon pointed at you and I saved you from that asshole.” Hajime paused. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Komaeda gave a half scowl and a half hysterical bubble of laughter. “Saving me has nothing to do with this. Answer my questions.”

So Komaeda had a backbone after all. Hajime wondered if it was because of lack of said weapon. His fingers itched to pull a knife on Komaeda and watch those pale eyes dilate with fear, his body stiffen in terror. Then he could kill Komaeda and never think about him again.

“I asked you why you’re here.” Komaeda bit back, his voice solid.

“I’m here because I was bored and you just happened to be in the bar.” Hajime decided to answer but only in half truths. “I won’t kill you.” For now.

“Great.” Komaeda ran his free hand through his hair. “So, you won’t knife me to death. Fantastic. This was all just a messed up coincidence.” He snorted with a breathy exhale. “If we’re done here you can let me go back inside. I was there with my classmates and they’ll wonder where I am…”

Hajime could smell a lie. “Yes. Kind of like how they came to your rescue when that jackoff was tormenting you. Good friends.”

Komaeda flinched and his cheeks burned. Hajime gave a look at the restaurant once last time before he tugged Komaeda along, towards the street. Komaeda dug his heels into the cement and tried to use his weight to stop Hajime. It was a cute attempt and normally Hajime didn’t entertain it, but for Komaeda he turned.

“What? You want to go back in there with that asshole?” Hajime tugged Komaeda closer, trying to be a bit gentle. “I’m hungry too. Let’s go to a different place.”

Silence filled the space between them before Komaeda full out burst into laughter, light and warm like petals falling to the ground. Hajime wanted to bottle the sound.

“Are you serious?” Komaeda managed to ask between his laughs. “You want to take me out on a dinner date?”

“Bold to assume I’ll pay for you.” Hajime mildly retorted.

Komaeda gave out one last wheeze mixed with a cough and laugh before he boldly walked closer and wrapped his arm around Hajime’s shoulder in a mirror to what Hajime had done earlier. Hajime could now smell the same detergent and soap on Komaeda.

“Fine. Sure. I must be crazy to say yes.” Komaeda wildly said. “Let’s go eat.”

Hajime curled his arm around Komaeda’s waist in return and they walked down the street. He took Komaeda to a small Italian restaurant that served his favourite pasta dish. Seated by some artfully arranged flowers, they then were given time to think of their order. Komaeda opened the wine menu first and frowned.

“I have no idea what any of these are.”

Hajime looked at the mostly English wine menu. “I’ll order the wine.”

“I never said I wanted some.” Komaeda countered.

“I never said it was for you.” Hajime shot back.

They stared at each other before a waitress popped up. “Good evening! I’m your server, Asahina! Can I start you two with any drinks?”

Hajime didn’t look at the waitress and rattled off a wine order. Asahina beamed and went away. The moment she left Komaeda opened the menu (thankfully in Japanese) and raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know if the wine will pair with what I want?”

“I took a guess.” Hajime replied.

Asahina returned and took their order. Hajime didn’t hide his smug smile when Komaeda’s order fit well with the wine choice. Komaeda scowled at him but didn’t say anything, merely picked his glass up and took a sip.

“So, a meal and wine.” Komaeda commented. “What else is in store?”

Hajime swirled his wine and sipped. “What makes you think I have anything besides a meal together planned?”

“Fine. Half answers and avoidance.” Komaeda sighed. “May I at least know your name?”

Taking a sip Hajime wondered what he should call himself. Hajime opened his mouth with an alias on his lips but at the last moment he found he didn’t care either way. A name was just a name. There were false records upon false records for him. Also, Komaeda wouldn’t believe him regardless.

“Hinata Hajime.” He answered.

Komaeda however, nodded with ease. “Hinata Hajime… it’s a nice name.”

He believed him? Naïve or smart? Hajime supposed both outcomes also didn’t matter.

“Can I call you Hinata?” Komaeda asked.

“Sure.” Hajime shrugged.

“You can call me Komaeda.” He continued.

Hajime gave a small nod in agreement. Komaeda’s lips twitched and he kept talking, leaning in slightly. “What else do you do besides…?” Komaeda gestured to the butter knife on the table in an almost comical way to refer to Hajime’s other past time.

Any number of lies fell on Hajime’s lips but they all died in favour of a truth. “I draw.”

That was clearly not what Komaeda was expecting. “You draw? What do you draw?”

“Plants.” Hajime replied. “Animals. Sometimes both at once. Architecture too.”

“No people?” Komaeda asked dryly.

“No people.” Hajime firmly answered. “I’m not interested.”

Komaeda took it all in. “Do you know what I do?”

Hajime’s mouth twitched as he remembered the search still sitting on his laptop’s history. “I know you’re a university student.”

“Anyone can tell.” Komaeda raised an eyebrow. “I’ll just assume you stalked me online. I’d be more upset but I guess with how we met you were being… cautious?”

Hajime sipped his wine to avoid answering Komaeda. Komaeda however, took it as an affirmative response and just sighed into his own wine glass. Their meal arrived a second later and it killed most of the conversation. Komaeda didn’t try to pry which was a welcomed relief and a bit predictable. Then again, Hajime supposed being cautious about which buttons to press was a survival instinct so he couldn’t be too harsh on Komaeda.

When the bill came Hajime footed it, much to the glee of Asahina (who gave Komaeda a very not-subtle thumbs up). After a pleasant good bye from her, the two of them walked out of the restaurant. Hajime didn’t hold Komaeda’s hand and when they were outside he waited until Komaeda picked a side before he turned in the opposite direction. However, he barely got two steps in when Komaeda lunged and grabbed his arm. Hajime slowly turned to him.

“What?” Hajime asked. “You actually want to spend time with me?”

“I have a question to ask.” Komaeda said.

Hajime wanted to cross his arms. “Fine. What?”

To his surprise Komaeda shuffled a little and let go. “Not here. Can we… walk somewhere else?”

Was this Komaeda’s way of asking for privacy? Hajime gave him a long stare like he expected Komaeda to laugh it off or tell him he was kidding. Instead Komaeda gave an expectant look, turned left, and began to walk down the street. Hajime slowly followed.

They walked in silence until they came to a park. It was a huge park where people took their dogs and joggers ran through the paved trails during the warmer months. Hills stretched in the background as part of a landscaping effort. Komaeda led them to a bench off the trail and sat down. Hajime sat beside him, staring out at the empty park.

“I wanted to ask you…” Komaeda started before he paused. “This is embarrassing.”

Hajime didn’t encourage him. He just looked out at the park and imagined it in the morning, with all the people, dogs, and sounds.

“I wanted to ask why you talked to me tonight. No bullshit answers. Why did you seek me out?” Komaeda’s voice was firm.

That was what he wanted to know? Hajime thought back to the dreams about Komaeda, about killing him in multiple ways before kissing him and tasting him and feeling him in his arms. The words formed surprisingly easy on his tongue. Hajime’s heart did a bit of a twist and his mouth twisted into a smile. It really was obvious. Why was Hajime being so stupid? He wanted to see Komaeda, to purge him from his system before killing him. That was it. Hajime had wasted time mulling over this for nothing.

“You’ve been on my mind.” Hajime told Komaeda, advancing, touching his wrist. “You’re not like other people. You’re interesting. I thought I had to kill you tonight to get you out of my mind, but now I see. I need to understand you before killing you.”

 “Understand me?” Komaeda stared at him, his voice breathless. “You think I’m a simple word problem?” His eyes hardened. “Fine. Look at me properly.”

It would be so easy to ignore Komaeda’s request, but Hajime did it, expecting Komaeda to ask him something else but instead Komaeda surged forward and kissed Hajime. The surprise lasted for a moment before Hajime tasted Komaeda. He tasted of wine, tomato and basil, and bit of a garlic marring his breath but Hajime couldn’t claim his breath was pristine. Then Komaeda pulled away, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Now we’re even, for that stolen kiss.” Komaeda said before standing up and walking away.

Blinking Hajime then laughed loudly, his mind swirling. That was it. He had made the right choice. Komaeda was interesting and for the first time Hajime wanted to understand someone. Clutching the bench Hajime remained sitting and sobered up. A small part of his mind told him it would be easy to follow Komaeda back to his apartment (as Hajime didn’t really look up where exactly Komaeda lived) but he didn’t. Instead Hajime waited until Komaeda was gone. Then he stood up and walked back to that restaurant bar from before.

None of his hits were entirely planned and there was only a slight chance the asshole was still there. Hajime didn’t know why he was going back to check but when he walked in he immediately spotted the man. The man didn’t see him and when he walked outside to his car, Hajime followed and was about to sneak up and slit the man’s throat but paused. It could be tied back to Komaeda. That would be a mild inconvenience for him.

Hajime left the parking lot without talking to the man.

~

Research showed the man wasn’t just harassing Komaeda but had harassed many people, men and women alike, at the bars. Hajime felt a little more justified adding him to his list. Killing him would add to one more scum bag gone. Plus, it would be fun to see Komaeda’s reaction.

~

The following week Hajime slit the man’s throat and cut his tongue out in the bathroom of another bar. The blood stained the porcelain sink red. Before Hajime slit the throat of the man he thought about how Komaeda could go to a bar and never worry about being harassed by him again. (Well, technically many people would never worry again too.)

The kill never felt so good.

~

That night Hajime dreamed of Komaeda. Instead of hurting Komaeda in some way Hajime dreamed of the man’s blood spraying at Komaeda’s bare feet, staining his feet red. With bloodied footprints Komaeda then walked over to Hajime who was stained with warm blood. They kissed and when Hajime woke up his lips ached and for a brief moment he wanted more.

~

His next kill was a corrupt car salesman. When Hajime was done he did something he had never done before. After cutting the tongue out Hajime used the blood to draw a rose on the cement.

The next day the news went wild.

~

Hajime ran into Komaeda the following day in a grocery store. The look on Komaeda’s face was priceless as he spotted Hajime in the dairy section, picking up some yogurt. Hajime set his yogurt in his basket and walked over to Komaeda.

“Stop staring Komaeda.” Hajime told him. “Yogurt is good.”

Komaeda flushed. “That isn’t!” His voice came out sharp and high. He paused and cleared his throat. “We need to talk.”

A warm thrill filled Hajime’s core but he didn’t blink or flinch. It was obvious why Komaeda wanted to talk to him. He wanted to scold Hajime for the recent murders. Still that didn’t matter to Hajime. If Komaeda wanted to talk to him Hajime would let him.

 “Buy me coffee first.”

“What?” Komaeda stopped, like he expected the task to be a challenge.

“I said.” Hajime shifted the basket on his arm. “Buy me coffee. As in we’re going to a café if you want to talk.”

Komaeda’s lips twisted but he nodded. “Fine.”

They went through checkout together and then walked outside towards a small café. Inside Komaeda looked at the menu written on chalkboards prompted up and behind the baristas.

“Well? What do you want?”

“I want black coffee.” Hajime answered.

“Like your soul.” Komaeda muttered under his breath.

“Lazy come back.” Hajime retorted before he went to find a seat.

Picking a table in the corner Hajime waited for Komaeda to return. He had bought the black coffee Hajime had requested and in his hands was some sort of sweet looking drink. Hajime wrinkled his nose.

“Don’t make fun of my mocha.” Komaeda pouted. “Here’s your coffee.”

“Too sweet.” Hajime muttered as he looked at Komaeda’s drink.

“Whatever you say.” Komaeda sipped his drink. “You’ve been so busy but I worry you’re being a bit sloppy with your work.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “That problem affected not just you but others as well. I did my research and solved the problem.”

“You also drew a rose.” Komaeda dryly pointed out.

“I wanted to be a bit creative.” Hajime answered before he drained his coffee and set the mug down. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Wait.” Komaeda scrambled, his drink barely touched. “Why are you going?”

Hajime raised a single eyebrow. Komaeda stood up and stared into Hajime’s eyes. He then sat back down. “Why did you kill that man from the bar?”

He was still asking Hajime that? Frowning Hajime tried to think of why. He didn’t have a solid answer so that had to be good enough.

“I was bored.” He settled with. “I just wanted to see what would happen.”

“You killed him because you were…” Komaeda stared at him.

“I’m a serial killer.” Hajime reminded him. “The real question we should be asking is why I haven’t done away with you yet.”

Komaeda sat down, face a bit pale but his voice softly steady. “You’ve had many opportunities so far.”

“I have.” Hajime agreed. “Maybe I want to take my time, get to know you, before I off you. Like courting.” Hajime grinned and then paused. “That’s what we should do.” He stood up. “I said I wanted to understand you but so far I’ve just done what I usually do.”

Grabbing Komaeda’s hand, Hajime dragged him outside the café, making sure to also have their groceries. Komaeda stumbled after him as Hajime hummed. Something clicked in his mind and for the first time since he could remember Hajime felt a small wave of anticipation.

“Where are we going?” Komaeda asked, trying to drag his heels once again.

“We’re going to my place to drop this stuff off.” Hajime told him crossly. “Then, we’re going to cook dinner.”

“Your place? Dinner?” Komaeda repeated. “You’re kidnapping me?”

“That would imply you don’t have a choice, which you do.” Hajime rolled his eyes. “I won’t make you live with me, but it will help me understand you quicker.”

“Understand me.” Komaeda bit out. “Then what? You’ll kill me afterwards? Why then, would I agree to this?”

Hajime stopped walking and looked at Komaeda. He had a point and for once Hajime wasn’t entirely logical in his reasoning. He frowned.

“Good point. I take back what I said prior.” He then continued to drag Komaeda.

Komaeda stumbled after him. “I beg your pardon?”

“Must you be so dense?” Hajime groaned out. “I take back what I said about kidnapping.”

A beat passed before Komaeda logically struggled. Hajime sighed and turned around. “Look. If you keep doing that I’ll drop the groceries. It won’t be forever. Just a one day kidnapping. Think of it as a vacation. Or a challenge.” Hajime relented. “Just always be interesting and then I won’t have to kill you. Consider this a test.”

“I… let me go.” Komaeda softly said.

Hajime just rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who came to me again. We could have left things off with a “make it even” kiss in the park. Don’t complain to me. Besides, I know you’ll do well. Don’t make me drug you again.”

Hajime then returned to tugging Komaeda along. Somewhere along the line Komaeda didn’t need to be tugged and started to follow him without fighting.

~

When they reached Hajime’s apartment Komaeda didn’t try to run away when Hajime let go of his hand to unlock the door. Opening the door, Hajime let Komaeda enter first before shutting and locking the door. Heading to the kitchen Hajime opened his fridge and put the groceries inside, hoping the yogurt hadn’t spoiled. He then put Komaeda’s groceries in too just as a polite measure. Komaeda was staring at the apartment and his eyes caught one of Hajime’s drawings.

“That’s gorgeous.” Komaeda softly said, at least not asking the silly question ‘Did you draw that?’

“Thank you.” Hajime said as he shut the fridge door. “Now, it’s a bit early for supper and we just had drinks but can I offer you anything?”

“My freedom to return to my place?” Komaeda dryly asked.

“No.” Hajime told him flatly. “I want to see if you’re interesting. Then when you’re not any more I’ll kill you. That was the plan.”

Komaeda snorted and looked him squarely in the eyes. “Or maybe this is an excuse and you actually can’t kill me.”

Hajime felt like Komaeda had slapped him. Couldn’t? Hajime had killed more people than the total of people in the café they had just visited. He had never hesitated before meeting Komaeda and he wasn’t hesitating now or ever. Roughly grabbing Komaeda’s arm Hajime dragged Komaeda to the couch and threw him on it before pinning Komaeda there with his legs.

 “I could kill you now.” Hajime informed him. “I’ll let you bleed out on the floor of my apartment.”

“Just like when I first met you.” Komaeda wheezed out. “Why not do it in a warehouse for nostalgia? Or do it now if you can kill me. We are basically strangers so it should be no problem. You’re doing a rather poor job Mr. Serial Tongue Ripper at living up to expectations.”

Was Komaeda goading him? Hajime leaned in closer. “The night after we first met I dreamt of slitting your stomach or throat. I’ve dreamt of your dead corpse many times.”

“So? What’s stopping you?” Komaeda pressed. “Do you need a reminder to how we first met in order to decide?”

In that moment something clicked in Hajime’s mind. It felt like a piece to the already complete universe showed up to complete it. Hajime looked at Komaeda. Once again in his presence Komaeda was shaking and trembling. Fear was thick and rolled off Komaeda’s body in waves that cascaded down on them. Hajime could kill Komaeda and end whatever little thing they were having. He was no closer to figuring out if Komaeda was interesting, but suddenly there wasn’t a burning need to do it immediately. Komaeda had said so himself. They were strangers with no relationship. If it was anyone else Hajime would have labelled them as uninteresting, killed them, and moved along.

Not Komaeda.

This revelation felt slightly anti climatic. Komaeda hadn’t struggled to prove his worth within a glorious time limit, but Hajime had a revelation. They didn’t need a time limit. He could spend all the time he wanted learning about Komaeda, the strange boy who had met him multiple times and lived. The boy who sought him out when he should have stayed away.

“Well?” Komaeda asked before he snapped. “For fucks sake Hinata make up your mind.”

Hajime smiled. He had made his mind up. Leaning closer in he grinned widely. “Scratch this. You aren’t kidnapped nor do you need twenty-four hours to prove yourself. We can have all the time in the world.”

Komaeda blinked like all the wind had been knocked out of him. “I beg your pardon?”

Hajime ignored him. “You asked me if I needed a reminder to our first meeting. If I recall you were helpless in my arms and as you lost consciousness I kissed you, right?”

Leaning in Hajime tilted his head. “May I kiss you, Komaeda?”

Komaeda opened his mouth and Hajime patiently waited. Finally, Komaeda sighed out. “I must be crazy.”

“Crazy is just a term based on other people’s standards.” Hajime replied.

“Right, sure.” Komaeda said in a way that proved he didn’t really believe him. He probably didn’t. It didn’t stop Komaeda from looking up at Hajime firmly. “Kiss me.”

Capturing Komaeda’s lips, Hajime pried them open and immediately deepened their kiss, using gravity to press Komaeda hotly against the couch. Their tongues curled and Komaeda’s felt warm and alive against his. Hajime vowed that if he ever killed Komaeda he wouldn’t cut his tongue off. Then they parted, saliva dripping between their lips. Komaeda’s lips were pink and swollen. Hajime wanted another kiss. He took it.

When they were out of breath Komaeda curled his fingers into Hajime’s hair. “Now what?”

“Now you can go if you want.” Hajime told him. “I’ll just figure out your number and call you. Or, we could cook dinner together.”

Komaeda pressed his fingers to his lips and sighed. “Let’s make dinner.”

Hajime pressed a kiss to Komaeda’s forehead. Food first. Then, he could continue to observe all the ways Komaeda was interesting. Maybe he could also sneak a few more kisses in.

**Author's Note:**

> Ketamine: I read a post about how it's a very good knock out drug. All the information I used for this fic is in the post. I'll link the post right [here](http://kimium.tumblr.com/post/159332484639/tropes-done-right-rendering-someone-unconscious).
> 
> Kiss: I wasn't sure if it was possible to kiss someone after they're drugged with ketamine but I went for it anyways.
> 
> Hang up: From my first aid training I know they usually want to keep you on the line however I think in some cases they will tell you if you can hang up.
> 
> Long hair: Hajime's hair is long like Kamukura's.
> 
> Drawing: I've written Hajime as an artist in the past and it's fun so I decided to do it again.


End file.
